clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Roundup
Puffle Roundup is a mini-game in Club Penguin that is located in the Pet Shop. The objective of the game is to round up all the Puffles into a pen. When playing, the player must move his/her cursor to herd Puffles into the pen. The player has 120 seconds in each round. The score is how many Puffles were caught multiplied by the number of seconds left divided by ten. If Puffles are driven out of the area, they will escape. The game used to feature all breeds of puffles except red, which was added after the original version of the game was made. When Club Penguin gave double coins for the game, the red puffle was added. The Yellow Puffle and White Puffle have recently been seen but they are rare, with the first appearing in Level 1. It is one of the least popular games due to its length but it is proven to be one of the most useful games to earn coin revenue. A handy hint to how many coins you will get, is simply the length of time it took you to do round them up. That is, if you round all ten puffles. Puffle Sensitivity Each Puffle is more sensitive to the cursor (they move certain distances away from the cursor). Here is a list of the Puffles, from least sensitive to most sensitive. #White #Blue #Yellow #Black #Purple #Red #Pink #Green Tricks One trick had been discovered in 2007: the trick is to getting all puffles together, then herding the whole group of puffles into the pen simultaneously and you'll receive all the coins altogether, making it faster for the puffles to go into the pen since each puffle does the same thing as all the others and follows them. If you are fast enough, you can get 100 coins in one round. Secrets *When a puffle is nearly to the location that they will escape, don't herd any other puffle but just move your mouse out of the Club Penguin screen and push your mouse in front of the puffle and the puffle will turn the other way and run back to the place. So then you can push the puffle together with the others. Trivia *It is one of the oldest games in the history of Club Penguin. *The game was at the Snow Forts before it was moved to the Pet Shop, because puffles were first seen and herded there. *Red puffles can be herded even though they come from Rockhopper Island. *This game gives the most amount of coins in the shortest period of time (an average of 75 coins per round). *The red and purple puffles can jump out of the pen. *There was once a serious glitch that when players manage to complete 3 rounds and start another one, they will get removed from the server. Thankfully, the glitch has now been fixed. *The Orange Puffle has not yet been added, but it may be soon. *If you get rid of the box in the game, it makes a major resemblance to the Penguin Chat 3's snow forts, so they possibly have re-used the swf and edited it a lot, thus making Puffle Roundup. *The Orange Puffle should appear soon, and it will probabaly be the most sensitive puffle. *Some penguins think that it never ends but in fact it does but its very long if you finsh it youl reiceve 1,000plus coins due to fact that the game gives you the most amount of coins in the shortest period of time Music Puffle Roundup Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin